


The Prick Between Your Shoulderblades

by Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Big Reveal, Coulson knows all, Even the dog, Feels, Gen, Hugs, Nick Fury Wrecked The Cap Cards, Swearing, We'll All Need Therapy After This, mental sigh, odd questions, the author does not know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud/pseuds/Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was taking Skye back to the Bus when it happened.<br/>It started with a momentary prick at the back of his neck; that natural early-warning system for ‘you’re being watched right now’.<br/>There rest of it happened in under three seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise known as: In which Clint finds out Coulson is alive and freaks out.</p><p>(Clint/Coulson if you squint and flip your monitor upside down while wearing a blindfold that doesn't quite work right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prick Between Your Shoulderblades

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, reading ClintCoulson fic when, GHASP!, this showed up.  
> And. would. not. leave. me. ALONE!
> 
> I should really be working on chapter 3 of Magical Madness, but I had to do something depressing recently, and ended up rediscovering the horrors of Writers Block.  
> Joy.

Phil was taking Skye back to the Bus when it happened.

It started with a momentary prick at the back of his neck; that natural early-warning system for ‘you’re being watched right now’.

There rest of it happened in under three seconds.

The feeling intensified, and he had only a moment to both recognize the gaze as Clint’s and feel dread well up in his stomach.

Suddenly the agent was tackled from behind and was sent rolling with his attacker. He landed sitting upright with Clint in his lap and his chin gripped firmly by the hands of the archer.

Hawkeye, because the man was in full ‘Archer-of-SHIELD mode’ right now, stared directly into his eyes.

“What. The. _Fuck_.” He growled at Coulson, and Phil mentally sighed.

“Hello, Hawkeye.” He greeted simply, and the marksman’s eyes narrowed.

“Is it you?”

“It’s me.”

“Prove it. What’s my full name?”

“Hawkeye, there are other people present-“

“I don’t _give_ a shit, just answer me!” Clint nearly roared and Phil sighed in his head again.

“Clinton Francis Barton.”

“What was my first job?”

“Your figurative one, or the first one you actually got paid for?”

“What was the name of my cat?”

“Trick question: you _have_ a dog, and his name is Lucky.”

“Tell me everything you know about him.”

“He was originally named Arrow. You saw him with someone you were tracking, showed him some kindness and he took a shine to you. He saved your life when his past owner tried to kill you, but at the cost of his left eye. You decided to take him home, and quickly renamed him. His nickname is ‘Pizza Dog’ for reasons you will not tell me but I know anyway.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I know. Your dog probably needs therapy as much as you do.”

“What’s going on here?” Skye interjected. “Do I need to call backup?” She was largely ignored.

“Final question: what is Director Fury’s middle name?”

“You have been trying to squeeze that information out of me since you met the man. And I adamantly refuse to tell you.”

“Holy fucking hell, it _is_ you.” Clint said in awe “Not a clone or a look-a-like, but _you_.”

“Yes, now can I get up?”

“Oh, uh, yes Sir.” He said as he stood up, and then offered a hand to his handler.

Coulson took it, and wiped off his suit before addressing his team.

“Go back to the Bus-“

“You’ve got a fucking _Bus_ now?” Clint declared indignantly.

“- and wait for me there.

“Is that _actually_ Hawkeye?” Skye asked, completely ignoring what he said.

“Have you been hacking SHEILD mainframes again?” Phil demanded smoothly

“No.” she answered quickly.

“That was a lie, and we will be discussing it later. For now: yes, it’s Hawkeye, and get to the Bus.” Skye pouted, but began walking.

“You’re fucking _alive_ … And nobody thought to _tell_ me?” Clint fumed.

“Blame Fury.”

“That bastard.”

“Clint-“

The archer went off on a rant about how ‘that one-eyed son-of-a-bitch was going to become his personal pincushion and, _yes_ Coulson, this is very necessary and he deserves a helluva lot worse and you know it’ before he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

He turned to the undead agent, before losing himself in a tight embrace.

“I thought you were dead.” He states simply into the dark fabric of Coulson’s impeccable suit.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Phil murmurs in reply, holding him tighter.

They stayed like that for a moment, before:

“I can tell the rest of the team, right? Because I’m going to whether it’s okay or not, and I want to know how much trouble I’m gonna be in.”

“When it happens, Fury can only blame himself.”

“… Nat’s gonna freak out, you know.”

Phil didn’t reply.

“Why aren’t you saying something?”

“Because the situation speaks for itself.”

“What do you mean?” Clint asked nervously.

“Isn’t it odd that the former Russian assassin has a higher clearance level than you? 

“… Goddamnit Natasha.”

  


Afterword:

“Did Fury tell you what he did to your cards?”

Phil’s eyes narrowed, and Clint grinned devilishly before leaning in and whispering.

…

“He _what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you liked it!  
> I might just end up doing a Clint's POV version of this, just for awesomeness.  
> And maybe a follow up of the Team's reactions, if you want.
> 
> Oh, and for Lucky the 'Pizza Dog'? I did my fucking research for once!  
> Lucky is officially going to be featured in a fic now. Because he is amazing.


End file.
